Pássaro Vermelho
by Browniana
Summary: "Viajo sozinha com o meu coração. Não ando perdida, mas desencontrada. Levo o meu rumo na minha mão." Cecília Meireles


**Capítulo 1: Uma nova vida**

Nova Orleans é uma bagunça de pernas e cores. A cidade dos vampiros encontra-se cheia de pessoas agitadas com seus últimos preparativos para o Natal. Estou sentada em um café no centro esperando Morgana e sua irmãzinha Margot para irmos assistir um filme, apesar de a ideia de caminhar nesse frio não ser reconfortante. De repente, sinto uma inquietação na barriga.

" _Oh, querido, você também não está ansioso para fazer isso, não é?"_ Eu falo baixinho para minha barriga de cinco meses. Descobrir que você está grávida na minha situação é realmente assustador e irei explicar o porquê.

Meu nome verdadeiro é Renesmee Carlie Cullen e eu sou metade humana, metade vampira. Meu pai vampiro apaixonou-se pela minha mãe humana e ela me concebeu. Eu realmente não quero contar todos os detalhes disso tudo, só o que precisa ser dito. Eu atingiria minha "maioridade" sete anos após o meu nascimento, o que será daqui a um ano, e é por esse motivo que estou grávida: ainda possuo as características humanas para gerar uma criança. Porém, esse bebê não foi planejado.

Há dois anos eu entrei em uma fase rebelde e decidi que queria viver por mim mesma, ser uma mochileira e abdicar da superproteção da família Cullen. E foi isso que eu fiz. Passei um bom tempo viajando de um lugar para outro sem me preocupar em manter contato com minha família e, devo acrescentar, estava muito bem assim até quatro meses atrás.

Todos os lugares por onde passei me certifiquei de não usar meu nome verdadeiro e utilizar identidades falsas, mesmo sabendo que isso não esconderia minha localização da minha família. Meus passos eram vigiados de longe, de Forks, Washington, para ser mais exato. Todavia, nenhum deles entrava em contato comigo, respeitando o meu "espaço". Eu não imaginava que eu teria mudar isso tão cedo.

Cheguei em NOLA há sete meses e resolvi que iria passar um tempo de qualidade aqui. Logo, conheci e fiquei amiga da minha vizinha Morgana e, consequentemente, sua irmãzinha Margot. Elas moravam com a mãe e me acolheram logo de cara. Aqui eu era Vanessa Anne Sutherland, uma cantora amadora de 19 anos. Morg tem 22 anos e trabalha em uma lanchonete como garçonete para pagar sua faculdade de moda. Ela me lembra claramente Alice toda vez que abre a boca. Morg me arrastava para todas as festas com seus amigos e foi numa dessas festas que conheci Aaron.

 _Eu estava louca para sair dali, mas tinha que dar uma chance para Morg beijar algumas bocas. Eu até apreciaria um homem quente para me satisfazer sexualmente, mas hoje não era um bom dia. Bebi a dose de mojito que estava na minha mão em um só gole quando escuto alguém falar comigo._

" _Hey, você é a nova vizinha da Morgana, não é?" Me virei e vi um garoto lindo falando comigo. Ele tinha uns 20 anos e possuía os olhos mais cristalinos que eu já vi. Ele pigarreou e eu respondi._

" _Sim, eu sou Vanessa, mas pode me chamar de Nessie"_

" _Prazer em conhecê-la, Nessie, me chame de Aaron" Ele sorriu e estendeu a mão._

 _Apertei sua mão e olhei para a pista de dança procurando por Morgana._

' _Você quer dançar?" Aaron perguntou._

" _Não, tenho que encontrar Morg para irmos pra casa, mas valeu" Notei que sua expressão caiu um pouco. "Ah, tudo bem"_

" _Você está aí!" Morgana veio em nossa direção. "Peguei três, é o suficiente por hoje" Eu ri de sua audácia e pouca vergonha._

" _Ok, vamos" Mas, antes de sair, Aaron puxou minha mão e me deu um pedacinho de papel._

" _Meu número. Caso você queira dançar em outra ocasião" Ele sorriu e piscou. Eu acenei e saí atrás de Morgana._

" _Parece que alguém vai ter companhia pelas próximas semanas" Ela riu, mexendo as sobrancelhas especulativamente. Eu ri e lhe dei um soquinho antes de entrar no carro e dirigir para casa._

Erro meu ter zombado da minha amiga. Depois desse dia, eu e Aaron ficamos cada vez mais próximos. Íamos assistir filmes, jantar fora ou apenas sentar em meu sofá e namorar um pouco. Não tínhamos nada sério, só gostávamos da companhia um do outro. Eu só não adivinharia que ficaria grávida dele. Nunca contei a Aaron. Quando descobri minha gravidez, fiquei desesperada. Peguei uma mochila e viajei 850 km até Dallas apenas para esfriar a cabeça e pensar no que fazer. Quando voltei, dois dias depois, Morgana quase me matou e eu contei tudo (o que eu podia, é claro). Resolvi terminar com Aaron e cortar contato com ele. Veja bem, eu sou uma híbrida vampira grávida de um humano! Eu não sabia o que fazer! Esse bebê pode ser um monstro, assim como todos nós vampiros somos. E foi por isso que decidi "voltar para casa". Claro que não falei nada para Morgana, ela achava que eu era órfã e sem nenhum parente próximo. Para ela eu era Nessie, a aventureira. E assim iria ser.

" _TIA NESSIE!"_ Saí do transe abrindo os braços para uma baixinha de cabelos longos e loiros.

" _Oi, Margot. Como foi o passeio da escola?"_ Margot tinha sete anos e era a cópia fiel da irmã mais velha.

" _Foi legal, vimos os elefantes e os tigres. Um macaco roubou o sorvete da Camile"_ Ela disse rindo.

" _Pelo visto foi muito divertido"_ Eu falei, afagando seu cabelo e olhando para Morg. _"E aí, gatinha"_

Morgana riu e sentou-se na minha frente. _"Você fica mais gorda a cada dia, hein, Ness"_ Eu ri, dando-lhe língua.

Fizemos nossos pedidos e conversamos sobre minha viagem do dia seguinte. Eu resolvi voltar para minha "família" e passei as últimas semanas arrumando tudo para viajar. Morgana me ajudou e me fez jurar que eu ia ligar de onde diabos eu estivesse. Eu iria sentir falta da minha amiga e da liberdade que a partir de agora eu não teria mais. Terminamos de comer e fomos assistir ao filme como uma espécie de despedida. Logo depois, fui para casa, onde terminei de empacotar tudo para colocar na caminhonete e pegar a estrada amanhã cedo.

E, como dizem os orlenianos: "Laissez les bons temps rouler" *

 _* "Deixe os bons tempos rolarem"_


End file.
